


Back to You (I'll Give You My Heart)

by vintagelavenderskies



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: AU one-shot, F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Reunions, Well sort of postwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies
Summary: After years of fighting, of being separated by war, they find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Bill Guarnere & Original Female Character(s), Bill Guarnere/Original Female Character(s), Vera Elloise Beaumont (OC) & Bill Guarnere, Vera Elloise Beaumont (OC)/Bill Guarnere
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Back to You (I'll Give You My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @tvserie-s-world on tumblr.

Vera paces back and forth. She can’t keep from glancing out the window. The post hasn’t come yet. Normally it’s here by now and it’s driving her mad. She’s been waiting ages for her letter to arrive, it seems.

It’s been quiet here since the Americans left. Since Lina left. Since Bill left. She misses them. It’s not as if she hasn’t been keeping in touch with them.

But there’s a war going on and that means they’re in the thick of it all. It means letters get lost. Or they don’t get read right away. She understands, though.

War is a cruel thing. It takes and takes without mercy. Sometimes, it can bring beauty to the world. A rebirth of sorts. Out of the ashes comes something better. Something stronger. Sometimes.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spots someone walking up the drive. She can’t see who it is from her spot in the kitchen. Vera slips outside and walks down the drive a little.

She doesn’t believe it at first. It seems surreal. _I have to be dreaming._ She can recognize that goofy grin in a sea of thousands of people. After years of being apart, he’s really here. Vera steps forward. Her heart pounds in her chest. “What are you doing here?”

Bill pulls her into his embrace. Vera freezes, hesitant at first. It’s not the same. His touch is different. Years of war have changed both of them. But this is still the same.

This feeling that everything will be okay, that she’s safe. The familiarity of his arms around her. That damn smile she hasn’t been able to get out of her head. “Hey, sweetheart. Miss me?” Bill laughs, squeezing her a little tighter.

Vera tilts her gaze to meet Bill’s. His eyes are bright and full of warmth “‘Course I did, mon amour.” _Mon amour. My love._ She hasn’t said those words to someone in a long time. Not since the war truly began for Vera has she let her guard down. Putting up walls made it easy in a way. Easy to keep herself distanced, detached. That way, she can’t get hurt.

“What, no kiss?” Vera laughs, shaking her head. _I missed you. So much._ Those words and so much more whirl around in her brain.

“It’s only been two years.”

“Exactly. Two damn years without you,” Bill mutters, shaking his head. “Thought I was gonna go crazy.”

A smile tugs at her lips. “Well, that won’t be a problem now.”

Reunions, Vera knows, are bittersweet. She can easily count on one hand how many reunions she’s had since the war started. The war hasn’t been kind to her. She’s lost more people than she ever imagined. _Good people. Family._

“Keepin’ my hands off you... that’s another story.”

War is hard enough on a person. It makes things messy and complicated. It makes things awkward. But sometimes there is such beauty in awkwardness, she thinks. “Just kiss me,” Vera says as she closes the space between them, the world falling away.


End file.
